


Jack Feels Fine

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: A distinct lack of Cameron Mitchell, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world is always night at Stargate Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Feels Fine

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (posted to ao3 4/18/2016)
> 
> Music by REM. All seasons of SG-1 and one of the movies. Sorry for the lack of Cam. It's been seven years since I made this, so I really couldn't tell you why.
> 
> Some clip choices were made for my *perception* of the lyrics rather than the actual lyrics. There are a few though that I am very proud of, thank you. :) I hope you enjoy(ed) watching this as much as I did making it.


End file.
